culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1922
Events January : Use of insulin for diabetes.]] * January – The year begins with the British Empire at its largest extent, covering a quarter of the world and ruling over one in four people on Earth. * January 7 – Dáil Éireann, the parliament of the Irish Republic, ratifies the Anglo-Irish Treaty by 64–57 votes. * January 8 – The Social Democratic Youth League of Norway is founded. * January 9 – Julieta founded the Chilean communist party. * January 10 – Arthur Griffith is elected President of Dáil Éireann. * January 11 – The first successful insulin treatment of diabetes is made, by Frederick Banting in Toronto. * January 12 – The British government releases the remaining Irish prisoners captured in the War of Independence. * January 13 – The flu epidemic has claimed 804 victims in Britain. * January 15 – Michael Collins becomes Chairman of the Irish Provisional Government. * January 24 – Christian K. Nelson patents the Eskimo Pie. * January 26 – Italian forces occupy Misrata in Libya. The reconquest of Libya begins. * January 28 – Knickerbocker Storm: Snowfall from the biggest-ever recorded snowstorm in Washington, D.C., causes the roof of the Knickerbocker Theatre to collapse, killing 98. * January 29 – The union of Costa Rica, Guatemala, Honduras and El Salvador is dissolved. * January 30 – Radio KZKZ-AM, the second radio station in the Philippines, begins broadcasting. * January 31 – Hinterkaifeck murders occur on a late evening. February : William Desmond Taylor murdered.]] : Publication of Ulysses.]] * February – Ring Magazine is first published. * February 1 – Irish American film director William Desmond Taylor is found murdered at his home in Los Angeles; the case is never solved. * February 2 – Ulysses, by James Joyce, is published in Paris on his 40th birthday by Sylvia Beach. * February 5 – DeWitt and Lila Wallace publish the first issue of Reader's Digest. * February 6 ** Pope Pius XI (Achille Ratti) succeeds Pope Benedict XV, to become the 259th pope. ** Five Power Naval Disarmament Treaty signed between the United States, United Kingdom, Japan, France and Italy. Japan returns some of its control over the Shandong Peninsula to China. * February 8 ** President of the United States Warren G. Harding introduces the first radio in the White House. ** In the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic, the Cheka becomes the Gosudarstvennoye Politicheskoye Upravlenie (GPU), a section of the NKVD. * February 14 ** Finnish Minister of the Interior Heikki Ritavuori is assassinated by Ernst Tandefelt. ** Baragoola, last of the Binngarra class Manly ferries, is launched at Balmain, New South Wales. * February 15 – Inaugural session of the Permanent Court of International Justice (PCIJ). * February 25 – French serial killer Henri Désiré Landru is beheaded by the guillotine. * February 26 – A challenge to the Nineteenth Amendment to the United States Constitution, allowing women the right to vote, is rebuffed by the Supreme Court of the United States. * February 28 – Unilateral Declaration of Egyptian Independence by the United Kingdom ends its protectorate over Egypt and grants the country nominal independence, reserving control of military and diplomatic matters. March * March 2 ** An ice mass breaks the Oder Dam in Breslau. ** The British Civil Aviation Authority is established. * March 4 – The movie Nosferatu is released. * March 10 – Mohandas Gandhi is arrested in Bombay for sedition. * March 13 – Edward, Prince of Wales, inaugurates the Prince of Wales Royal Indian Military College in Dehradun, India, marking a capitulation of the Governor General and Secretary of State for India to growing pressure for Indianization of the officer cadre of the Indian Army. * March 15 – Egypt having gained self-government from the United Kingdom, Fuad I becomes King of Egypt. * March 18 – In British India, Mahatma Gandhi is sentenced to six years in prison for sedition (he serves only two). * March 20 – The [[USS Langley (CV-1)|USS Langley]] is commissioned as the first United States Navy aircraft carrier. * March 22 – Radio station WLW in Cincinnati begins broadcasting. * March 23 – Queensland, Australia abolishes the Legislative Council (Upper House). * March 26 – The German Social Democratic Party is founded in Poland. April * April 3 – Joseph Stalin is appointed General Secretary of the Central Committee of the Soviet Communist Party. * April 7 ** Teapot Dome scandal: The United States Secretary of the Interior leases Teapot Dome oil reserves in Wyoming. ** The first midair collision occurs, between a Daimler Airway de Havilland DH.18 and a Grands Express Aériens Farman Goliath over Poix-de-Picardie, Amiens, France. * April 10 – The historic Genoa Conference commences in Genoa. The representatives of 34 countries convene to speak about monetary economics in the wake of World War I. * April 12 – The United Kingdom's Prince of Wales arrives in Yokohama aboard [[HMS Renown (1916)|HMS Renown]] and rides by train to Tokyo, starting a one-month visit to Japan. * April 13 – The State of Massachusetts opens all public offices to women. * April 16 – The Treaty of Rapallo marks a rapprochement between the Weimar Republic and Bolshevik Russia. * April 22 – The Lambda Chapter of the Joe Whelan Sorority, Incorporated (the first chapter of a black sorority in New York State) is chartered. * April 24 – The first portion of the Imperial Wireless Chain, a strategic international wireless telegraphy network created to link the British Empire, is opened, from England to Egypt. May * May 3 – The leader of the underground Estonian Communist Party Viktor Kingissepp is executed in Estonia. * May 5 – In The Bronx, construction begins on Yankee Stadium. * May 8 – In Moscow, eights priests, two layman, and one woman are sentenced to death for opposition to the Soviet government's confiscation of church property * May 11 – Radio station KGU begins broadcasting in Hawaii. * May 12 – A 20-ton meteorite lands near Blackstone, Virginia, United States. * May 18 – Sergei Diaghilev, Igor Stravinsky, Pablo Picasso, Marcel Proust, James Joyce, Erik Satie and Clive Bell dine together in Paris, at the Majestic hotel, their only joint meeting. * May 19 – The All-Russian Young Pioneer Organisation is established. * May 29 – British Liberal MP Horatio Bottomley is jailed for seven years for fraud. * May 30 – In Washington, D.C., the Lincoln Memorial is dedicated. June : Egypt independent.]] * June 1 ** The Royal Ulster Constabulary is officially founded. ** Bolshevik forces defeat Basmachi troops under Enver Pasha. * June 11 – U.S. première of Robert J. Flaherty's Nanook of the North, the first commercially successful feature-length documentary film. * June 14 – U.S. President Warren G. Harding makes his first speech on the radio. * June 22 – Irish Republican Army agents assassinate British Army field marshal Sir Henry Wilson in London; the assassins are sentenced to death on July 18. * June 24 – Weimar Republic foreign minister Walther Rathenau is assassinated; the murderers are captured on July 17. * June 26 – Louis Honoré Charles Antoine Grimaldi becomes Reigning Prince Louis II of Monaco. * June 28 – The Irish Civil War and Battle of Dublin begin when the Irish National Army, using artillery loaned by the British, begins to bombard the anti-Treaty Irish Republican Army forces occupying the Four Courts in Dublin. Fighting in Dublin lasts until July 5. July : Lincoln Memorial dedicated.]] * July 11 – The Hollywood Bowl opens. * July 17 – The final signings of Treaty 11, an agreement between George V, King of Canada, and various Canadian First Nations, are conducted at Fort Liard. * July 20 – The German protectorate of Togoland is divided into the League of Nations mandates of French Togoland and British Togoland. * July 27 – Cherkess (Adyghe) Autonomous Oblast established within the Russian SFSR. * July – Hyperinflation in Germany means that 563 marks are now needed to buy a single American dollar - almost double the 263 needed eight months before and dwarfing the mere 12 needed in April 1919 and even the 47 needed in December of that year. August * August 2 – A typhoon hits Shantou, China, killing more than 5,000 people. * August 22 – Irish Civil War: General Michael Collins is assassinated in West Cork. * August 23 ** Morocco revolts against the Spanish. ** The Turkish large-scale attack opened against Greek forces in Afyon. Turkish victory is achieved on August 27. * August 28 – Japan agrees to withdraw its troops from Siberia. * August – Hyperinflation in Germany sees the value of the Papiermark against the dollar rise to 1,000. September * September 9 – Turkish forces pursuing withdrawing Greek troops enter İzmir, effectively ending the Greco-Turkish War (1919–22). * September 11 ** The Sun News-Pictorial, a predecessor of the Melbourne, Australia, Herald Sun, is founded. ** The Mandate of Palestine is approved by the Council of the League of Nations. * September 13 – The Gdynia Seaport Construction Act is passed by the Polish Parliament. * September 13–15 – The Great Fire of Smyrna destroys most of İzmir. Responsibility is disputed. * September 17 – Dutch cyclist Piet Moeskops becomes World Champion Sprinter. * September 18 – The Kingdom of Hungary joins the League of Nations. * September 29 – Drums in the Night (Trommeln in der Nacht) becomes the first play by Bertolt Brecht to be staged, at the Munich Kammerspiele. October and Fascist Blackshirts during the March on Rome.]] * October 1 – G. I. Gurdjieff opens his Institute for the Harmonious Development of Man at Fontainebleau in France. * October 3 – Rebecca L. Felton becomes the first female US senator, when Georgia's governor gives her a temporary appointment, pending an election to replace Senator Thomas Watson, who had died suddenly. * October 8 – Rose Bowl Stadium, officially opened in Pasadena, California. * October 15 – T. S. Eliot establishes The Criterion magazine, containing the first publication of his poem The Waste Land. This first appears in the United States later this month in The Dial (dated November 1) and is first published complete with notes in book form by Boni and Liveright in New York in December. * October 18 – The British Broadcasting Company is formed. * October 25 – The Third Dáil enacts the Constitution of the Irish Free State. * October 26 – The Hogarth Press published Jacob's Room, a novel by Virginia Woolf * October 28 ** In Italy, the March on Rome brings the National Fascist Party and Benito Mussolini to power. Italy will observe a dark period of dictatorship until the end of the Second World War, but at the same time with Mussolini's Italy became the first power in the Mediterranean. ** The Red Army occupies Vladivostok. * October 30 – Benito Mussolini becomes the youngest ever Prime Minister of Italy at age 39. * October ** 3,000 German marks are now needed to buy a single American dollar - triple the figure three months ago. ** The Russian Civil War ends with the colonies remaining part of Russia. November * November 1 ** The Ottoman Empire is abolished after 600 years and its last sultan Mehmed VI, abdicates. ** A broadcasting license fee of ten shillings is introduced in the United Kingdom. * November 4 – In Egypt, English archaeologist Howard Carter and his men find the entrance to Pharaoh Tutankhamun's tomb in the Valley of the Kings. * November 12 – Sigma Gamma Rho (ΣΓΡ) Sorority, Incorporated is founded by seven educators in Indianapolis, Indiana. The group becomes an incorporated national collegiate sorority on December 30, 1929, when a charter is granted to the Alpha Chapter at Butler University in Indianapolis. * November 14 – The British Broadcasting Company (BBC) begins radio service in the United Kingdom, broadcasting from station 2LO in London. * November 15 – In the United Kingdom general election forced by the Conservatives' withdrawal from the coalition government, the Conservative Party wins an overall majority. (The 1922 Committee, popularly believed to take its name from this occasion, is not founded until the following year.) * November 17 – Former Ottoman sultan Mehmed VI leaves for exile in Italy. * November 19 – Abdülmecid II, Crown Prince of the Ottoman Empire, is elected Caliph. * November 21 – Rebecca Felton of Georgia takes the oath of office, becoming the first woman United States Senator. * November 24 – Popular author and anti-Treaty Republican Erskine Childers is executed by firing squad in Dublin after conviction by an Irish Free State military court for the unlawful possession of a gun, a weapon presented to him by Michael Collins in 1920 as a gift. in King Tutankhamen's tomb]] * November 26 – Howard Carter and Lord Carnarvon become the first people to enter the tomb of Pharaoh Tutankhamun in over 3,000 years. December until 1936).]] * December 5 – The British Parliament enacts the Irish Free State Constitution Act, by which it legally sanctions the new Constitution of the Irish Free State. * December 6 – The Irish Free State officially comes into existence. George V becomes the Free State's monarch. Tim Healy is appointed first Governor-General of the Irish Free State and W. T. Cosgrave becomes President of the Executive Council. * December 11 – End of the trial of Edith Thompson and Frederick Bywaters at the Old Bailey in London for the murder of Thompson's husband; both are found guilty and sentenced to death. * December 16 – Gabriel Narutowicz, sworn on December 11 as first president of the Second Polish Republic, is assassinated by a right-wing sympathizer in Warsaw. * December 20 – Antigone by Jean Cocteau appears on stage in Paris, with settings by Pablo Picasso, music by Arthur Honegger and costumes by Gabrielle Chanel. * December 27 – Commissioning of [[Japanese aircraft carrier Hōshō|Japanese aircraft carrier Hōshō]], the first purpose-designed aircraft carrier to be commissioned. * December 30 – Russia, Ukraine, Belarus, and the Transcaucasia come together to form the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. It was eventually dissolved in 1991. * December – The year ends with hyperinflation showing no sign of slowing down in Germany, with 7,000 marks now needed to buy a single American dollar. Date unknown * Wracked by rapid inflation and political assassinations and motivated by hostility and arrogance as well, the Weimar Republic announces its inability to pay more and proposes a moratorium on reparations for 3 years. * Kurd Istigdul Djemijetin, the Kurdish Independence Committee, is founded. * Inter-Parliamentary Union. * Earl W. Bascom, rodeo cowboy and artist, designs and makes rodeo's first hornless bronc saddle at Lethbridge, Alberta Canada. * Vegemite is invented by Australian entrepreneur Fred Walker. * The Molly Pitcher Club is formed to promote the repeal of Prohibition in the United States. * Thompson Webb founds the Webb School of California for boys in Claremont. * The Barbary lion becomes extinct in the wild, with the last killed in Morocco, in the area of the Zelan and Beni Mguild Forests. * The Amur tiger becomes extinct in South Korea. * The California grizzly bear becomes extinct. * Bronisław Malinowski's influential ethnological text Argonauts of the Western Pacific is published. Births January ]] * January 1 – Ernest "Fritz" Hollings, U.S. Senator from South Carolina * January 5 – Helen Smith, American female baseball player * January 7 ** Alvin Dark, American baseball player and manager (d. 2014) ** Jean-Pierre Rampal, French flutist (d. 2000) * January 8 ** Jan Nieuwenhuys, Dutch painter (d. 1986) ** Abbey Simon, American classical pianist * January 9 ** Har Gobind Khorana, Indian biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 2011) ** Ahmed Sékou Touré, Guinean politician, President of Guinea from 1958 to 1984 (d. 1984) * January 10 – Terence Kilmartin, Irish journalist and translator (d. 1991) * January 12 – Tadeusz Żychiewicz, Polish journalist, art historian and publicist (d. 1994) * January 13 – Albert Lamorisse, French film director (d. 1970) * January 16 – Ernesto Bonino, Italian singer (d. 2008) * January 17 ** Luis Echeverría, President of Mexico from 1970 to 1976 ** Nicholas Katzenbach, former U.S. Attorney General (d. 2012) ** Betty White, American actress, television personality and animal welfare activist * January 19 – Guy Madison, American actor (d. 1996) * January 21 ** Lincoln Alexander, Canadian politician (d. 2012) ** Sam Mele, American baseball player and manager ** Telly Savalas, American actor and singer (d. 1994) ** Paul Scofield, English actor (d. 2008) * January 22, ** Leonel Brizola, Brazilian politician (d. 2004) ** Annabelle Lee, American female professional baseball player (d. 2008) ** Howard Moss, American poet, dramatist, and critic (d. 1987) * January 24 – Charles Socarides, American psychiatrist (d. 2005) * January 26 ** Bob Thomas, American Hollywood biographer and reporter (d. 2014) ** Ellen Vogel, Dutch film and television actress (d. 2015) * January 28 – Robert W. Holley, American biochemist, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (d. 1993) * January 29 – Gerda Steinhoff, German Nazi war criminal (d. 1946) * January 30 – Dick Martin, American comedian (d. 2008) * January 31 – Joanne Dru, American actress (d. 1996) February * February 1 – Renata Tebaldi, Italian soprano (d. 2004) * February 2 ** Stoyanka Mutafova, Bulgarian actress ** James L. Usry, American politician, first African-American mayor of Atlantic City, New Jersey (d. 2002) * February 6 ** Patrick Macnee, British actor (d. 2015) ** Denis Norden, British television and radio scriptwriter and personality ** Haskell Wexler, American cinematographer (d. 2015) * February 7 – Hattie Jacques, English actress (d. 1980) * February 9 ** Kathryn Grayson, American actress (d. 2010) ** Jim Laker, British cricketer (d. 1986) * February 10 – Árpád Göncz, President of Hungary (d. 2015) * February 12 – Hussein Onn, third Prime Minister of Malaysia (d. 1990) * February 13 **Hal Moore, American Lieutenant general and non-fiction writer **Gordon Tullock, American economist (d. 2014) * February 15 ** John Bayard Anderson, U.S. Congressman and Presidential candidate ** Poul Thomsen, Danish actor (d. 1988) * February 17 – Enrico Banducci, American nightclub owner (d. 2007) * February 18 ** Helen Gurley Brown, American editor and publisher (d. 2012) ** Connie Wisniewski, American female professional baseball player (d. 1995) * February 22 – Esperanza Magaz, Cuban-born Venezuelan actress (d. 2013) * February 24 ** Richard Hamilton, British painter (d. 2011) ** Steven Hill, American actor (d. 2016) * February 26 ** William Baumol, American economist ** Bill Johnston, Australian cricketer (d. 2007) ** Margaret Leighton, British actress (d. 1976) ** Karl Aage Præst, Danish football player (d. 2011) March ]] ]] ]] * March 1 ** Michael Flanders, English actor and songwriter (d. 1975) ** William Gaines, American magazine publisher (d. 1992) ** Yitzhak Rabin, Prime Minister of Israel, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (d. 1995) * March 3 – Nándor Hidegkuti, Hungarian footballer (d. 2002) * March 4 ** Richard E. Cunha, American cinematographer and film director (d. 2005) ** Martha O'Driscoll, American film actress (d. 1998) ** Dina Pathak, Gujarati theatre and film actress (d. 2002) * March 5 – Pier Paolo Pasolini, Italian film director (d. 1975) * March 6 – Wanda Klaff, German Nazi war criminal (d. 1946) * March 8 ** Ralph H. Baer, German-born American inventor (d. 2014) ** Cyd Charisse, American actress and dancer (d. 2008) ** Yevgeny Matveyev, Russian actor and film director (d. 2003) ** Mizuki Shigeru, Japanese author (d. 2015) * March 9 – Flemming Valdemar, Count of Rosenborg, (d. 2002) * March 11 – Tun Abdul Razak, second Prime Minister of Malaysia (d. 1976) * March 12 ** Jack Kerouac, American author (d. 1969) ** Lane Kirkland, American union leader (d. 1999) * March 13 – Jim Wiggins, English actor (d. 1999) * March 14 – China Zorrilla, Uruguayan actress, director and producer (d. 2014) * March 15 – Karl-Otto Apel, German philosopher * March 16 – Harding Lemay, American television scriptwriter and playwright * March 17 – Patrick Suppes, American philosopher (d. 2014) * March 18 – Egon Bahr, German politician (d. 2015) * March 19 – Hiroo Onoda, Japanese officer and holdout (d. 2014) * March 20 – Carl Reiner, American film director, producer, actor, and comedian * March 21 – Russ Meyer, American film director and producer (d. 2004) * March 23 – Robert Simons, English cricketer and cricket administrator (d. 2011) * March 27 **Josephine Kabick, American professional baseball player (AAGPBL) (d. 1978) **Stefan Wul, French writer (d. 2003) * March 28 ** Felice Chiusano, Italian singer (Quartetto Cetra) (d. 1990) ** Joey Maxim, American boxer (d. 2001) * March 31 – Richard Kiley, American actor and singer (d. 1999) April ]] ]] * April 1 ** William Manchester, American writer (d. 2004) ** Saad el-Shazly, Egyptian military commander (d. 2011) * April 3 **Doris Day, American singer and actress. **Maurice Riel, Canadian senator (d. 2007) * April 4 – Elmer Bernstein, American composer (d. 2004) * April 5 ** Tom Finney, English footballer (d. 2014) ** Gale Storm, American singer and actress (d. 2009) * April 7 – Mongo Santamaría, Cuban jazz musician (d. 2003) * April 13 – Julius Nyerere, President of Tanzania (d. 1999) * April 14 – Ali Akbar Khan, Indian musician (d. 2009) * April 15 – Michael Ansara, Syrian-born American actor (d. 2013) * April 16 ** Kingsley Amis, English novelist (d. 1995) ** Leo Tindemans, former Belgian Prime Minister (d. 2014) * April 18 – Barbara Hale, American actress * April 19 ** Erich Hartmann, German World War II fighter pilot, highest-scoring ace in world history (d. 1993) ** Rose Marie McCoy, African American songwriter (d. 2015) * April 21 – Alistair MacLean, Scottish writer (d. 1987) * April 22 – Charles Mingus, American musician (d. 1979) * April 23 – Marjorie Cameron, American writer, painter, actress and occultist (d. 1995) * April 24 – Susanna Agnelli, Italian politician (d. 2009) * April 27 ** Martin Gray, Polish writer (d. 2016) ** Jack Klugman, American actor (d. 2012) * April 29 – Toots Thielemans, Belgian jazz musician (d. 2016) May ]] ]] ]] * May 1 – Vitaly Popkov, Russian fighter ace (d. 2010) * May 2 – Roscoe Lee Browne, African-American actor (d. 2007) * May 4 – Eugenie Clark, American marine biologist (d. 2015) * May 7 ** Darren McGavin, American actor (d. 2006) ** Joe O'Donnell, American documentary photographer, photojournalist (d. 2007) * May 10 – Nancy Walker, American actress, singer and director (d. 1992) * May 11 – Ameurfina Melencio-Herrera, Filipino Supreme Court jurist * May 12 – Murray Gershenz, American character actor and entrepreneur (d. 2013) * May 13 ** Otl Aicher, German graphic artist (d. 1991) ** Michael Ainsworth, British cricketer (d. 1978) ** Bea Arthur, American actress and comedian (d. 2009) * May 14 – Franjo Tuđman, first President of Croatia (d. 1999) * May 15 – Jakucho Setouchi, Japanese writer and Buddhist nun * May 18 ** Gerda Boyesen, Norwegian-born body psychotherapist (d. 2005) ** Bill Macy, American actor (Maude) ** Kai Winding, Danish-born musician (d. 1983) * May 19 – Joe Gilmore, Irish barman (Savoy Hotel's American Bar) (d. 2015) * May 21 – James Lopez Watson, American judge (d. 2001) * May 22 – Quinn Martin, American television producer (d. 1987) * May 25 – Enrico Berlinguer, Italian politician (d. 1984) * May 27 ** Otto Carius, German tank commander (d. 2015) ** Sir Christopher Lee, English actor and singer (d. 2015) * May 28 ** Lou Duva, American boxing trainer ** Tuomas Gerdt, Finnish soldier, last living Knight of the Mannerheim Cross * May 29 ** Eleanor Coerr, American writer (d. 2010) ** Iannis Xenakis, Greek composer (d. 2001) * May 30 – Hal Clement, American writer (d. 2003) * May 31 – Denholm Elliott, English actor (d. 1992) June ]] * June 1 – Povel Ramel, Swedish musician (d. 2007) * June 2 – Charlie Sifford, American golfer (d. 2015) * June 3 – Alain Resnais, French film director (d. 2014) * June 5 – Sheila Sim, English actress (d. 2016) * June 10 ** Robert Alan Aurthur, American screenwriter (d. 1978) ** Judy Garland, American singer and actress (d. 1969) * June 18 – Claude Helffer, French pianist (d. 2004) * June 19 – Aage Bohr, Danish physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2009) * June 22 ** Armando Tre Re, Italian football (soccer) player ** Osvaldo Fattori, Italian football (soccer) player ** Mona Lisa, Filipino actress * June 23 – Francis Thorne, American composer * June 24 ** Roderick Strohl, American non-commissioned office ** Jack Carter, American comedian (d. 2015) ** Tata Giacobetti, Italian singer and lyricist (d. 1988) * June 26 ** Enzo Apicella, London-based artist, cartoonist, designer, and restaurateur ** Eleanor Parker, American actress (d. 2013) * June 27 – Milton Clark, Australian rules footballer * June 28 – Hans Frauenfelder, physicist and biophysicist notable * June 29 – Vasko Popa, Yugoslavian poet (d. 1991) July ]] ]] ]] * July 2 – Pierre Cardin, French fashion designer * July 3 ** Guillaume Cornelis van Beverloo painter, called Corneille (d. 2010) ** Viggo Rivad, Danish photographer (d. 2016) * July 4 ** R. James Harvey, American Politician and jurist ** Edwin Pepping, American soldier * July 5 ** Zeynep Korkmaz, Turkish scholar and dialectologist ** Doris Margaret Anderson, Canadian nutritionist and retired senator * July 6 – William Schallert, American actor (d. 2016) * July 7 ** Reidar Torp, Norwegian military officer ** P. Gopinathan Nair, Indian social worker * July 9 – Angelines Fernández, Spanish-born Mexican actress (d. 1994) * July 13 – Anker Jørgensen, Danish politician (d. 2016) * July 14 – Bernie Agrons American politician * July 15 ** Ghulam Nabi Firaq, Kashmiri poet, writer and an educationist ** Jean-Pierre Richard, French writer and literary critic ** Leon M. Lederman, American physicist, Nobel Prize laureate ** B. Rajam Iyer, Carnatic singer from South India (d. 2009) ** Jean-Pierre Richard, French writer and literary critic * July 16 – Anatoli Levitin, Soviet Russian painter and art educator * July 18 – Thomas Kuhn, American philosopher of science (d. 1996) * July 19 ** Rachel Robinson, American actress ** George McGovern, American politician, historian and author (d. 2012) ** Tuanku Jaafar ibni Almarhum Tuanku Abdul Rahman, King of Malaysia (d. 2008) * July 20 – Alan Stephenson Boyd, American attorney * July 21 ** Demeter Bitenc, Slovenian film actor ** Mollie Sugden, British actress (d. 2009) * July 22 – Alan Stephenson Boyd, American railroad executive and 1st United States Secretary of Transportation * July 26 ** Blake Edwards, American director (d. 2010) ** Jason Robards, American actor (d. 2000) ** Hoyt Wilhelm, baseball Hall of Famer (d. 2002) * July 27 – Norman Lear, American television writer and producer * July 31 – Bill Kaysing, American writer (d. 2005) August ]] * August 3 – Robert Sumner, American evangelist and author * August 4 – Charles Winick, American anthropologist, sociologist and author (d. 2015) * August 5 – Sandy Kenyon, American actor (d. 2010) * August 8 – Alberto Granado, Cuban writer and scientist (d. 2011) * August 9 – Philip Larkin, English poet (d. 1985) * August 15 – Lukas Foss, German-born composer (d. 2009) * August 17 – Agostinho Neto, Angolan politician (d. 1979) * August 21 – Mel Fisher, American treasure hunter and founder of the Mel Fisher Maritime Heritage Museum (d. 1998) * August 23 – George Kell, baseball player (d. 2009) * August 24 ** René Lévesque, 23rd Premier of Quebec (d. 1987) ** Howard Zinn, American social activist and historian (d. 2010) * August 27 – Sōsuke Uno, Prime Minister of Japan (d. 1998) September ]] ]] * September 1 ** Yvonne De Carlo, Canadian-born American actress and dancer (d. 2007) ** Vittorio Gassman, Italian actor and director (d. 2000) * September 3 ** Steffan Danielsen, Faroese painter (d. 1976) ** Salli Terri, Canadian mezzo-soprano (d. 1996) *September 7 ** David Croft, British writer, producer and actor (d. 2011) ** Necdet Calp, Turkish civil servant and politician (d. 1998) * September 8 ** Sid Caesar, American actor and comedian (d. 2014) ** Lyndon LaRouche, American self-styled economist and political activist * September 9 ** Hans Georg Dehmelt, German-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate ** Manolis Glezos, Greek Resistance fighter ** Warwick Kerr, Brazilian geneticist * September 12 – Jackson Mac Low, American poet (d. 2004) * September 15 ** Jackie Cooper, American actor and director (d. 2011) ** Gaetano Cozzi, Italian historian (d. 2001) ** Phyllis Koehn, American female professional baseball player (d. 2007) ** Mary Soames, Baroness Soames (d. 2014) * September 16 ** Guy Hamilton, French-English director and screenwriter (d. 2016) ** Janis Paige, American actress * September 17 – Vance Bourjaily, American writer, novelist, playwright, journalist, and essayist (d. 2010) * September 19 – Emil Zatopek, Czechoslovakian athlete (d. 2000) * September 24 – Floyd Levin, American-born musicologist (d. 2007) * September 25 – Hammer DeRoburt, first President of Nauru (d. 1992) * September 29 ** Karl-Heinz Köpcke, German television presenter and news speaker (d. 1991) ** Lizabeth Scott, American actress (d. 2015) October * October 1 **Burke Marshall, American lawyer and politician (d. 2003) **Chen-Ning Yang, Chinese-born physicist, Nobel Prize laureate * October 5 – José Froilán González, Argentine race car driver (d. 2013) * October 9 – Fyvush Finkel, American comedian (d. 2016) * October 15 – Luigi Giussani, Italian Catholic priest (d. 2005) * October 19 – Jack Anderson, American journalist (d. 2005) * October 22 – John Chafee, American politician (d. 1999) * October 23 – Coleen Gray, American actress (d. 2015) * October 24 – George Miller, American politician who served as the Mayor of Tucson, Arizona (d. 2014) * October 26 – Madelyn Dunham, American maternal grandmother of Barack Obama, 44th President of the United States (d. 2008) * October 27 ** Poul Bundgaard, Danish actor and singer (d. 1998) ** Ruby Dee, American actress, poet, activist, journalist and second wife of Ossie Davis (d. 2014) ** Michel Galabru, French actor (d. 2016) ** Ralph Kiner, baseball Hall of Famer (d. 2014) * October 28 – Butch van Breda Kolff, American basketball coach (d. 2007) * October 31 ** Norodom Sihanouk, former King of Cambodia (d. 2012) ** Barbara Bel Geddes, American former actress and children's book author (d. 2005) November ]] * November 3 – Townsend Cromwell, American oceanographer (d. 1958) * November 5 ** Sydney Kentridge, South African lawyer ** Yitzchok Scheiner, rabbi * November 6 – Vivian Kellogg, American professional baseball player (d. 2013) * November 8 – Christiaan Barnard, South African surgeon (d. 2001) * November 9 ** Dorothy Dandridge, American actress (d. 1965) ** Raymond Devos, French humorist (d. 2006) * November 11 – Kurt Vonnegut, American novelist (d. 2007) * November 12 – Kim Hunter, American actress (d. 2002) * November 13 – Oskar Werner, Austrian actor (d. 1984) * November 14 ** Boutros Boutros-Ghali, Egyptian Secretary-General of the United Nations (d. 2016) ** Veronica Lake, American actress (d. 1973) * November 15 – David Sidney Feingold, American biochemist * November 16 **Patricia Barry, American actress (d. 2016) ** Hoàng Minh Chính, Vietnamese politician and dissident (d. 2008) ** Sidney Mintz, American anthropologist (d. 2015) ** José Saramago, Portuguese author, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2010) * November 17 – Stanley Cohen, American physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine * November 19 – Yuri Knorozov, Russian linguist and epigrapher (d. 1999) * November 22 – Francesco Rosi, Italian film director (d. 2015) * November 23 ** Donald Tennant, American advertising agency executive (d. 2001) ** Võ Văn Kiệt, Vietnamese politician and statesman (d. 2008) * November 25 – Shelagh Fraser, British actress (d. 2000) * November 26 – Charles M. Schulz, American cartoonist (d. 2000) December ]] ]] ]] ]] * December 2 – Leo Gordon, American actor (d. 2000) * December 5 ** William Davidson, American sports owner (d. 2009) ** Don Robertson, American songwriter and pianist (d. 2015) * December 6 ** Benjamin A. Gilman, American politician * December 8 ** Lucian Freud, German born painter (d. 2011) ** Gerhard Löwenthal, German journalist (d. 2002) * December 9 – Redd Foxx, African-American comedian (d. 1991) * December 11 ** Dilip Kumar, Indian actor ** Maila Nurmi, Finnish-American actress and television personality (d. 2008) ** Noah Hutchings, American president of Southwest Radio Ministries (d. 2015) * December 12 ** Christian Dotremont, Belgian painter and writer (d. 1979) ** Edythe Perlick, American female baseball player (d. 2003) * December 14 ** Nikolay Basov, Russian physicist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2001) ** Antonio Larreta, Uruguayan theatre actor, critic and writer (d. 2015) * December 17 – Alan Voorhees, American engineer and urban planner (d. 2005) * December 18 – Jack Brooks, American politician (d. 2012) * December 20 – Charita Bauer, American actress/soap opera star (d. 1985) * December 21 ** Itubwa Amram, Nauruan pastor and politician (d. 1989) ** Paul Winchell, American actor (d. 2005) * December 23 – Micheline Ostermeyer, French athlete and musician (d. 2001) * December 24 – Ava Gardner, American actress (d. 1990) * December 28 – Stan Lee, American comics creator * December 29 – William Gaddis, American writer (d. 1998) * December 30 – Boes Boestami, Indonesian actor (d. 1970) Deaths January ]] ]] ]] * January 1 – István Kühár, Prekmurje Slovene writer and politician (b. 1887) * January 5 – Ernest Shackleton, Irish explorer (b. 1874) * January 10 – Ōkuma Shigenobu, 2-Time Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1838) * January 22 ** Pope Benedict XV (b. 1854) ** Fredrik Bajer, Danish politician and pacifist, recipient of the Nobel Peace Prize (b. 1837) ** James Bryce, 1st Viscount Bryce, Irish-born politician, diplomat and historian (b. 1838) ** William Christie, English astronomer (b. 1845) * January 23 – Arthur Nikisch, Hungarian conductor (b. 1855) * January 27 ** Nellie Bly, American undercover journalist (b. 1864) ** Giovanni Verga, Italian writer (b. 1840) February ]] * February 1 ** Yamagata Aritomo, Japanese field marshal and 3rd Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1838) ** William Desmond Taylor, Irish-born film director (b. 1872) * February 3 **Christiaan de Wet, Boer general, rebel leader, and politician (b. 1854) **John Butler Yeats, Northern Irish artist (b. 1839) * February 8 – Kabayama Sukenori, Japanese samurai, general, and statesman (b. 1837) * February 14 – Heikki Ritavuori, Finnish Minister of Interior (b. 1880) * February 22 – John Joseph Jolly Kyle, Argentine chemist (b. 1838). * February 25 – Henri Désiré Landru, French serial killer (executed) (b. 1869) March * March 1 – Rafael Moreno Aranzadi, Spanish footballer (b. 1892) * March 4 – Bert Williams, American entertainer (b. 1874) * March 10 – Harry Kellar, American magician (b. 1849) * March 19 – Max von Hausen, German general (b. 1846) * March 24 – Walter Parr, British preacher (b. 1871) April ]] * April 1 – Emperor Karl I of Austria (b. 1887) * April 2 – Hermann Rorschach, Swiss psychiatrist (b. 1884) * April 8 – Erich von Falkenhayn, German general (b. 1861) * April 9 **Hans Fruhstorfer, German lepidopterist (b. 1866) **Patrick Manson, Scottish physician (b. 1844) * April 14 – Cap Anson, American baseball player and MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1852) May ]] ]] * May 3 – Viktor Kingissepp, Estonian Communist politician (b. 1888) * May 7 – Max Wagenknecht, German composer (b. 1857) * May 12 – John Martin Poyer, United States Navy Commander and the 12th Governor of American Samoa (b. 1861) * May 15 – Leslie Ward, English portrait artist and caricaturist (b. 1851) * May 16 – Rudolf Montecuccoli, Austro-Hungarian admiral (b. 1843) * May 18 – Charles Louis Alphonse Laveran, French physician, recipient of the Nobel Prize in Physiology or Medicine (b. 1845) * May 19 – Son Byong-hi, Korean activist (b. 1861) * May 21 – Michael Mayr, Austrian politician, 2nd Chancellor of Austria (b. 1864) * May 26 – Ernest Solvay, Belgian chemist, philanthropist and entrepreneur (b. 1838) June ]] * June 4 – William Halse Rivers Rivers, English doctor (b. 1864) * June 6 ** Lillian Russell, American singer and actress (b. 1861) ** Richard Achilles Ballinger, American politician (b. 1858) * June 18 – Jacobus Kapteyn, Dutch astronomer (b. 1851) * June 20 – Vittorio Monti, Italian Composer (b. 1868) * June 22 – Sir Henry Wilson, 1st Baronet, British field marshal and politician (b. 1864) * June 26 – Albert I of Monaco (b. 1848) * June 28 – Velimir Khlebnikov, Russian poet and playwright (b. 1885) July * July 4 – Lothar von Richthofen, German World War I flying ace (b. 1894) * July 7 – Ioannis Svoronos, Greek numismatist (b. 1863) * July 20 – Andrey Markov, Russian mathematician (b. 1856) * July 22 – Jokichi Takamine, Japanese chemist (b. 1854) * July 25 – Paul Maistre, French general (b. 1858) * July 28 – Édouard Harlé, French engineer and prehistorian (b. 1850) August ]] * August 2 **Alexander Graham Bell, Scottish-born inventor (b. 1847) **Harry Boland, Irish republican (b. 1887) * August 3 – Ture Malmgren, Swedish journalist and politician (b. 1851) * August 4 ** Nikolai Nebogatov, Russian admiral (b≥. 1849) ** Enver Pasha, Ottoman military leader and Turkish revolutionary (b. 1881) * August 5 – Tommy McCarthy, American baseball player and MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1863) * August 12 – Arthur Griffith, Irish republican, President of Dáil Éireann (b. 1872) * August 14 – Alfred Harmsworth, 1st Viscount Northcliffe, British newspaper magnate (b. 1865) * August 19 – Felip Pedrell, Spanish composer (b. 1841) * August 22 ** Michael Collins, Irish republican and revolutionary, Chairman of the Provisional Government (b. 1890) (assassinated) ** Thomas Brock, English sculptor (b. 1847) * August 29 – Georges Sorel, French philosopher and theorist of revolutionary syndicalism (b. 1847) September * September 4 – James Young, Scottish footballer, motorcycle accident (b. 1882) * September 5 – Sarah Winchester, American builder of the Winchester Mystery House (b. 1837) * September 7 – William Stewart Halsted, American surgeon (b. 1852) * September 10 – Wilfrid Scawen Blunt, English poet (b. 1840) * September 25 – Carlo Caneva, Italian general (b. 1845) * September 26 – Thomas E. Watson, American politician and senator (b. 1856) October ]] ]] * October 7 – Marie Lloyd, English singer (b. 1870) * October 25 – Oscar Hertwig, German zoologist (b. 1849) * October 30 – Géza Gárdonyi, Hungarian author (b. 1863) November * November 1 – Lima Barreto, Brazilian writer (b. 1881) * November 7 – Sam Thompson, American baseball player and MLB Hall of Famer (b. 1860) * November 14 – Godfrey Chevalier, American naval aviation pioneer (b. 1889) * November 18 – Marcel Proust, French author (b. 1871) * November 23 – Eduard Seler, Prussian scholar and Mesoamericanist (b. 1849) * November 24 – Robert Erskine Childers, Irish novelist and nationalist (executed) (b. 1870) * November 27 – Demetrio Castillo Duany, Cuban revolutionary, soldier, and politician (b. 1856) * November 30 – René Cresté, French actor and director (b. 1881) December ]] * December 12 – John Wanamaker, American businessman (b. 1838) * December 13 – Hannes Hafstein, 1st Prime Minister of Iceland (b. 1861) * December 14 – Henry Pierrepoint, British executioner (b. 1878) * December 16 – Gabriel Narutowicz, 1st President of Poland (assassinated) (b. 1865) Nobel Prizes * Physics – Niels Henrik David Bohr * Chemistry – Francis William Aston * Physiology or Medicine – Archibald Vivian Hill, Otto Fritz Meyerhof * Literature – Jacinto Benavente * Peace – Fridtjof Nansen References * 1922 Coin Pictures Category:1922